


Just tonight.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Mucho dolor, Parafilias, Snuff, Tortura, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si el sexo normal no satisface, uno o dos fetiches inocentes están bien.<br/>Más de dos en la cama, por qué no.<br/>Observar tampoco es un delito.<br/>¿Pero qué hay de mirar una violación y disfrutar con ello?<br/>Podría ser un crimen, sólo si alguien lo cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiel significa "juego" en alemán y aquí se refieren a Tatsuya como "T".

Ya tenía a un rubio ikemen pegajoso y molesto pululando alrededor casi a diario, que revoloteaba sus malditamente largas y perfectas pestañas y mataba a todos con su sonrisa, así que se consideraba inmune a otros de su especie. Más o menos. No necesitaba a otro más, tan cerca que podría reconocer la marca y número de su aroma si tuviera idea acerca de colonias caras.

No era lo que Yukio tenía planeado para su día. Simplemente había querido sobrevivir a las clases, pasarse por la tienda de alquiler de películas para llevarse otro estúpido y aburrido documental sobre ballenas con tal de tener excusa para hablar con la chica de la caja, ponerse nervioso y de todos los colores hasta quedarse en rojo farolito, tartamudear, no decir nada finalmente y largarse quedando como tarado frente a ella una vez más.

Luego compraría algo barato y desabrido para la cena mientras se convencía de que mañana sí que lo lograría, y terminaría por llegar a su maltrecho departamento, entrando por las escaleras de emergencia para que la dueña no lo viera y lo degollara con su hacha (de verdad tenía una) por andar retrasado con la paga.

¿Eso era tan difícil?

Pero no, allí estaba, hincado en el suelo recogiendo a toda Narnia para meterla de nuevo en su morral (¿cómo es que tenía tanta basura ahí?), con un chico hermoso ayudándolo luego de que lo asaltaran por las espaldas. Se llevaron su teléfono pasado de moda, los pocos billetes que llevaba en el bolsillo y su tarjeta del metro. Por último, tomó de muy mala gana la carátula con una orca saltando fuera del océano de la mano del muchacho lindo para lanzarla dentro de su bolso con rabia y vergüenza a la par. Al otro no pareció importarle, manteniendo un rostro sereno y una diminuta sonrisa por pura educación.

— Disculpa, es solo que no estoy del mejor humor ahora mismo. —resopló Kasamatsu, pasándose una mano por el pelo con un gesto estresado.

No era por lo que acababa de suceder nada más, sino que se trataba de toda su vida actualmente lo que lograba que su estado natural fuese estar enojado todo el santo día. Suspiró. Se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Kise recomendándole un aparato masajeador que le arrancaría la tensión de raíz, resultó que era un pene vibrador (por más que Kise dijo que no a él le parecía uno) y frunciendo el ceño hasta casi tener una sola ceja Kasamatsu lo golpeó mentalmente. Los quejidos de dolor imaginarios del rubio lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor.

Aunque no justificaba el tratar mal a este chico, que después de todo se había acercado a auxiliarle.

— No te preocupes. Sé muy bien que la gente de por aquí no es tan confiable como la pintan y algunos creen que es fácil aprovecharse de alguien más pequeño.

— ¡Oi! ¡¿Sabes que para la media japonesa en realidad soy muy alto?!

El ikemen se rió. Daban ganas de besarlo… pero él no era homo.

— Solo permíteme un consejo. Deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando estás rodeado de extraños en un lugar en el que no terminas de familiarizarte, y más cuando decides quedarte a solas confianzudamente con uno de ellos. Podrías toparte con alguien muy malo, Kasamatsu Yukio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes-?

Acabó de cerrar el zip de su morral cuando se giró sorprendido hacia el azabache con un ojo cubierto, y Yukio apenas pudo mirarlo por un segundo antes de que todo su cuerpo fuera paralizado por una horrible descarga de dolor. Todo lo que supo después es que cayó a un lado sin poder moverse, viendo los pies de la gente pasar por la entrada de ese callejón. Nadie se detuvo a ayudarlo y su vista se fue nublando hasta volverse negra.

 

 

 

Una lengua mimaba sus testículos por turnos, delineaba la carne sensible más abajo de ellos y mojaba entre sus nalgas cuando se despertó de golpe en medio de un grito en aquella cama totalmente de blanco, similar a las de hospital. Kasamatsu pateó el rostro del degenerado desconocido y, aturdido y en alerta, miró hacia todas partes sin enfocarse en nada en realidad porque su vista seguía borrosa. Tenía algo de náuseas también y estaba mareado.

Se vio a sí mismo en busca de alguna herida o lo que fuera, y reconoció los abundantes lunares que tenía en el pecho y abdomen porque estaba totalmente desnudo, con la polla semi despierta algo curvada hacia la izquierda y se espantó. ¿Qué clase de pervertido lo había llevado ahí?

— ¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Qué carajos me has hecho?! ¡¿En dónde estoy?! —gritó en contra del chico a los pies de la cama que se encogió por temor.

Kasamatsu se tomó un momento para mirarlo y sus iris claros se abrieron mucho. Aunque su _agresor_ tuviera los ojos vendados podía asegurar que era un muchacho joven, quizás más que él, también estaba desnudo, con un brazalete de cuero rodeando su pequeña polla endurecida y del cual se enganchaba una delgada cadena que terminaba en una aguja cilíndrica metida en el glande del chico, qué demonios. Y lo que le dio más miedo fueron esos piercings que le abarcaban todo el torso hasta la parte baja de su vientre, con una cinta carmesí recorriéndolos en patrón hasta acabar en un lazo, simulando un corsé.

La piel alrededor no lucía maltratada, por lo que ese joven debía llevar un tiempo considerable con esas cosas atravesándole la carne.

_«Pero qué… carajos…»_

— Deberías ser más gentil en casa ajena, sobre todo si alguien atiende tan bien al invitado.

El confundido pelinegro escuchó las pisadas pesadas de un par de botas, y una silueta oscura fue tomando forma a medida que se acercaba hasta ser iluminado por las luces sobre la cabeza de Yukio.

— Tú…

Era el tipo guapo del callejón. Llevaba la misma ropa casual con la que lo vio la primera vez, con su pelo negro y brillante, su ojo aceituna y el lunar que le llamó tanto la atención bajo éste. Sí, ahora lo recordaba, había sido él.

Será grandísimo cabrón.

Ese sujeto se detuvo al lado del chico al que Yukio había pateado y le acarició la cabeza cual mascota mientras éste se dejaba dócilmente. Bajó la mano por el rostro del muchachito rozando sus labios regando la sangre que le salía de la nariz por el golpe, para luego meterle los dedos manchados en la boca y embestirla mientras _la mascota_ soltaba bajos gemidos ahogados y botaba saliva por todo su cuello. El hombre del lunar dejó el jueguito ordenándole al sumiso que se fuera y éste obedeció, gateando como podía por sus muñecas y tobillos esposados, y Kasamatsu notó que tenía el mismo sádico patrón de corsé en la espalda.

¿Era una especie de retorcida casa de prostitución? ¿Acaso iban a hacerle lo mismo a él?

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me vas a matar?

El pelinegro más alto bufó graciosamente.

— Claro que no, relájate.

— ¡¡Pues yo sí te voy a matar, hijo de puta, si no me sacas de aquí!!

Kasamatsu se lanzó contra él, cayendo de manos y rodillas muy dolorosamente a los pies del ojiverde por la cadena que no se había dado cuenta que lo mantenía preso a la pata de la cama. Tampoco se percató de la vara que traía su captor en la mano hasta que la tuvo frente a su cara; se quedó quieto por instinto y empezó a ser acariciado con ella por su mejilla, el hombro y luego el costado, tomando una dirección que no le gustaba. Le dio asco y trató de agarrarle la mano al del lunar para desarmarlo cuando entonces una descarga eléctrica en su muslo lo tiró al suelo, con la boca muy abierta por el shock.

No habrá sido tan fuerte para desmayarlo de nuevo pero joder, cómo dolía.

— Maldito… te juro-… —Yukio se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse y la punta de la vara hizo contacto con su espalda para volver a electrocutarlo. Esta vez fue por más tiempo y ni siquiera pudo producir un solo ruido, con los dientes apretados mientras todo su cuerpo se estiraba y convulsionaba.

Cuando cesó la descarga fue que pudo encogerse en sí mismo y soltar ese infernal dolor en un grito.

— ¿Te gusta mi juguete? A mí sí. Es más sofisticado que un látigo, una navaja o los puños, sin embargo igual de persuasivo, ¿cierto? —no obtuvo respuesta y acercó la vara, obligando a Yukio a esconderse entre sus brazos. Esa fue su confirmación.

Kasamatsu trató de concentrarse, dejar de ser bloqueado por su propia respiración pesada y la sensación de pánico para buscar algo, lo que fuera que le ayudara a escapar. Fue capaz de escuchar el tintineo de algo metálico y recordó al otro chico prisionero, pero el sonido era tan superpuesto que estuvo seguro de que había más de uno.

Cielo santo, ¿cuántos estarían cautivos ahí?, ¿cuánto tiempo?, ¿qué les hacían?

…

Muy bien, ahora que el nuevo _invitado_ parecía más calmado era tiempo para pasar a unos divertidos juegos previos. Le ordenó que se parara levantándolo del brazo cuando Yukio se le lanzó a la pierna como un perro y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas. Él apenas y entrecerró su ojo por la molestia, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al dolor como para inmutarse por eso. Agarró al ojiazul del cuello presionando con su pulgar en el lugar clave para cortarle la respiración y que perdiera fuerzas, lo puso de pie y agitó su vara haciéndolo caer al colchón con un buen golpe en la cara. Las sábanas fueron manchadas de rojo gota a gota y Kasamatsu se quejó adolorido, escupiendo sangre y un diente.

— Si sigues siendo tan problemático pensaré que estás gozando tus castigos.

Le hacía algo de gracia los chiquillos tan impetuosos, que aun sabiendo que no tenían ninguna ventaja hacían lo que fuera para tratar de sobrevivir. Ciertamente resultaban más entretenidos que los más dóciles que solo se echaban a llorar, paralizados por lo aterrados que estaban y moviendo la boca nada más que para rogar por sus vidas.

Lo que no sabían es que él no era tan despiadado como para llegar a esos extremos, vamos, pero tampoco es algo que planeara decirles. Era parte del _spiel_.

Fue donde Yukio, ya listo para que éste le saltara encima una vez más, y cuando el mayor lo hizo apuntó a su estómago donde dejó una clara marca roja con dos puntitos oscuros en medio, ahí donde la piel se chamuscaba por el contacto eléctrico. Era interesante ver como el cuerpo ajeno se ponía rígido, sacudiéndose violentamente durante la descarga hasta que paró y Kasamatsu se retorció en la cama soltando cortos gritos, y finalmente las lágrimas fluyeron de esos ojos azules.

Se apoyó en la cama jalando la cintura de Yukio para dejarlo boca abajo mientras el chico aún no se recuperaba y se montó sobre él dándole la espalda, empujándole los muslos hacia adentro para que quedara con las rodillas en el colchón y dejara expuesto el culo.

…

Kasamatsu parpadeó varias veces, escuchando una especie de susurros que pensó estar imaginando.

— **T, un poco más a tu derecha. A la cámara 3.**

No supo si era voz de hombre o mujer, y cuando volvió en sí se encontró con la luz roja de la cámara 1 grabándolo. La 1 y la 4 se encontraban a la derecha e izquierda del cabecero, y la 2 y 3 apuntaban a los otros dos extremos de la cama, mientras había una quinta cámara al lado de la lámpara del techo.

Así que si él estaba mirando la cámara 1, la 3 debía estar en la esquina contraria, apuntando a su…

Movieron su cuerpo ligeramente cumpliendo el pedido y fue cuando se percató de que esas voces no las estaba alucinando, había más personas ahí. Kasamatsu empezó a pedir ayuda desesperadamente cuando dos dedos se le enterraron en el ano, obligándolo a soltar un quejido gutural.

— ¿Qué… están haciendo…? Rápido, por favor… ¡alguien…!

— **Qué tierno es.**

— **Adoro cuando creen que vamos a ayudarlos.**

El ojiazul gritó cuando los dedos llegaron más profundo, y las voces siguieron riendo y murmurando.

Su culo fue liberado por un momento y el peso arriba suyo cambió cuando aquel azabache se inclinó para atrás para alcanzar una gaveta al lado de la cama. Yukio lo vio sacar un botecito de lubricante y un aparato que parecía herramienta de dentista o algo similar, lo que fuera, le puso los pelos de punta y se removió tratando de liberarse, pero no podía salirse de abajo del sujeto del lunar ni tampoco alcanzarlo con sus manos en esa denigrante posición. Cuando trató de patear se percató de que sus muslos estaban atados con una correa.

Sintió una leve descarga de advertencia en una de sus nalgas y se quedó quieto.

— No te muevas o te pasará algo muy feo, y no será mi culpa.

— ¿Qu- qué era eso…? ¿Qué vas… a… hacer?

En realidad Yukio no quería saberlo. Lo que fuera, tenía la real certeza de que lo iba a hacer sufrir.

Apretó los dedos en las cobijas cuando ese tal “T” volvió a profanarlo. No eran dedos, tampoco algún juguete de plástico o goma, era metálico cubierto con el lubricante, y de inmediato recordó lo que su sádico captor había sacado de la gaveta. Gritó. No era un objeto excesivamente grueso, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a nada parecido y su reacción natural era contraerse para tratar de rechazar la intromisión, lo cual hacía todo más insufrible.

El movimiento cesó y escuchó al del lunar soltar un “¿Viste que no fue tan malo?”.

— Detente…

— Aún no.

No supo qué fue lo que hizo el más alto, pero lo que estaba en su recto comenzó a expandirse lentamente y le preguntó aterrado qué pasaba. La presión se hacía más insistente, hasta que algo filoso empezó a presionar sus paredes incrustándose superficialmente.

— Te educaré un poco. En la época de las torturas medievales había un simpático aparato con cuatro hojas de metal que cerradas simulaban la forma de una pera. A los que iban a castigar les metían esa _pera_ en la boca, la vagina o el ano, y giraban la perilla del final para que las hojas fueran abriéndose y abriéndose, como un capullo floreciendo, hasta destrozarles las cavidades. —Kasamatsu gritó como loco— Jajajaja tranquilo. La que estoy usando es apenas la _hermanita menor_ de esa versión. Es para poder saludar tu interior nada más.

— ¡Como si pudiera confiar en ti, imbécil de mierda! —el mayor apretó fuertemente los puños cuando las hojas se abrieron clavándose más y siseó con las mandíbulas cerradas. Todo permaneció quieto por al menos un minuto hasta que esa cosa volvió a cerrarse y salió dejándole la fea sensación de un punzante vacío por la forzada dilatación, no obstante, no tuvo tiempo ni de suspirar cuando algo más se le hundió tanto que le llegó a las entrañas— ¡¡AAAaaaaahhhh!! ¡Uaaahhg-… haaahhh!

Kasamatsu empujó su cuerpo, se sacudió, hizo todo lo posible para que aquello parara. Pero no paró, se iba metiendo más. Lanzó sus brazos hacia delante tratando de agarrar lo que fuera, tiró de aquella gaveta en busca de algo con qué defenderse pero ésta cayó al suelo, vacía.

Gritó más, aunque eso no lo aliviara en lo más mínimo, es lo único que podía hacer. Todo su cuello y su rostro estaban rojos por forzar la voz y sus músculos, y ya no veía nada por las lágrimas.

— ¡Para, sácalo! ¡¡Me vas a matar!!

— Vas a matarte tú solito como sigas sacudiéndote como sardina. Es mi vara de choques eléctricos y si la acciono por error no va a ser tan divertido como tener un vibrador adentro.

Apretó sus ojos azules derramando mares de lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso, humillado y utilizado. La aflicción que atormentaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo era una experiencia espantosa. Rogó, volvió a pedir por ayuda, les juró que les pagaría lo que fuera pero nadie se movió, y por primera vez en su vida rezó mientras que en medio de aquellas voces burlonas, de diferentes edades y género, Yukio se dio cuenta de que era parte de un asqueroso espectáculo donde otros se divertían con su sufrimiento. Había escuchado sobre videos así, de violaciones, torturas y asesinatos reales, y su corazón empezó a arder de lo rápido que palpitaba.

— Me pregunto si puedo meterte algo más largo y que salga por tu boca sin matarte. Da curiosidad.

¿Le iban a enviar esa grabación a su familia cuando finalmente acabaran con él? Kasamatsu se tensó de pies a cabeza, mordiendo la almohada cuando la vara se movió dentro de él y solo rogó que las puntas donde se generaban las descargas eléctricas no se le engancharan adentro.

“T” empezó a sacar la vara cubierta de mucosa y sangre, y Kasamatsu levantó sus pesados párpados. Como parte de ese atroz _spiel_ la luz alcanzó un poco más adentro de aquella oscuridad que los rodeaba y pudo ver a las personas que estaban mirando, no sus caras, solo lo suficiente para saber que habían varios, todos sentados formando una U para tener plena vista en primera fila. La mayoría tenía finos pantalones de sastre, vestidos de alta costura, los mejores zapatos, gente de buena posición, poderosa, enfermos por igual.

Lo repugnante no terminaba ahí, en medio de las piernas de cada uno había alguien como el chico esposado; vendados, todos con un collar con cadenas que los unían a su compañero de al lado, con los tobillos esposados y las manos inmovilizadas en la espalda. Desnudos, de diferentes tamaños y constitución ósea, unos más rellenos y otros delgados, con caderas más amplias si eran mujeres, de distintos tonos de piel, algunos con tatuajes, con cicatrices perturbadoras. Lo único que les dejaban usar era la boca para satisfacer la entrepierna de los espectadores.

_«¿Qué tan torcida debe estar una persona para dejar de ser llamado humano?»_

…

Metió sus dedos nuevamente y los arqueó en el lugar adecuado para estimular la próstata de Kasamatsu que, repentino y sin poder contenerlo, soltó un sonoro gemido torcido en placer. Era inevitable así que continuó insistentemente, hasta conseguir una firme erección por parte del pelinegro más bajo, entonces escabulló una mano entre las piernas ajenas y deslizó un anillo de goma en el miembro de Yukio hasta dejarlo ajustado en la base.

— Esto te va a encantar.

— Ahh… ahg… muérete.

— Y… aquí vamos. —Kasamatsu escuchó el ruido de un botón presionándose y apretó los ojos de puro terror. Ya estaba harto de que lo electrocutaran, sin embargo lo que sintió fue una agradable y a la vez tormentosa vibración en la base de su polla donde tenía puesto el anillo. Empezó a retorcerse debajo el otro, con una mano en la boca que no le impedía gemir.

El del lunar se quitó de encima mirando a Yukio, subiendo y bajando constantemente la velocidad de las vibraciones.

— Y- ya… no m-más…

— **Esa no es tu decisión, muchachito.**

Kasamatsu se cabreó por la voz renuente de la vieja que le había respondido, y luchando contras las sensaciones a las que era sometido y las punzadas agudas en su ano se levantó hasta donde la cadena en su tobillo lo permitió, agarrando una de las cámaras para lanzarla en contra de esos bastardos pervertidos.

Algunos se levantaron empujando a los que les estaban comiendo la polla y los coños. “T” pareció enojarse también y tiró el control remoto a alguna parte para detener a Yukio. Lo sujetó apegándolo a él y regalándole una sonrisa desaprobatoria le agarró el dedo anular junto con el meñique izquierdos y se los dobló hacia atrás. Entre los alaridos que empezó a soltar Kasamatsu los señores volvieron molestos a sus asientos, acariciando las cabezas de sus _mascotas_ para que retomaran el trabajo entre sus piernas.

— **Qué terribles modales.**

— **Aunque no es el peor que ha venido aquí.**

— **Pon orden, T.**

— Discúlpenme, no se repetirá. —el ojiverde ofreció una reverencia, diciéndole a Kasamatsu que pidiera pendón. Cuando éste respondió un “¡Púdranse, viejos depravados! ¡Los mataré a cada uno!” lo lanzó a la cama dejándole inútil ahora el pulgar derecho.

— ¡Aaahhg… maldito!

— **Por favor, nos gustaría algo más estimulante.**

— **Sí, sí.**

— **Hazlo, T.**

Obedeciendo, “T” acomodó al más bajo correctamente en la cama buscando la correa de la que se había liberado, ahora ajustándola un poco más arriba de sus tobillos para que la cadena no estorbara. Pasó las piernas de Yukio sobre su cabeza y las separó para meterse entre ellas, dejándoselas abiertas pero unidas en los pies. Luego empezó a abrirse el pantalón y reveló un falo que hizo a Kasamatsu jadear aterrado desde lo profundo de su garganta.

— **Me gusta lo que te hiciste, T.**

— **Es maravilloso.**

— **Ansío ver cómo lo dejas.**

A Yukio no solo le dio miedo la erección del tipo, después de todo imaginar que sería violado no era lo mismo que presenciar que verdaderamente iba a suceder. No, además de eso lo que causó aún más terror fueron las hileras de piercings que el del lunar tenía a lo largo del miembro. Era como esos dildos similares a cuerpo espines, con pequeñas protuberancias redondeadas… pero estos piercings eran diferentes, puntiagudos como flechas, diseñados no para proporcionar placer sino para protagonizar la más genuina y moderna tortura sexual.

Se irguió de golpe tratando de empujarlo lejos y “T” le dobló el índice de la mano derecha. La cabeza de Kasamatsu rebotó en la almohada, gritando y llorando de angustia, de dolor y miedo por lo que iba a suceder. El del lunar se chorreó de lubricante toda la polla y agarrando los muslos del más bajo para que levantara la cadera entró sin más, desgarrándolo de una forma tan cruel que no hubo pausas entre los gritos desmesurados del pobre muchacho que amortiguaban los jadeos fascinados de su ilustre audiencia.

El ojiazul se agarró a las sábanas con sus dedos torcidos, arqueándose de una manera casi antinatural, dejando la vida en cada grito que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a destrozarle la garganta y dejársela a carne viva.

El menor lo estaba matando literalmente con cada embestida que raspaba su interior de forma despiadada, causándole una brutal hemorragia. Despedazaba sus músculos, raspando sobre las heridas que ya estaban abiertas en su carne interior. La sangre empezó a salir por los bordes de la entrada de Yukio y a “T” no le importó, no se detuvo, jadeó y se mojó los labios, mirando la agonía y la desesperanza en la expresión del contrario, excitándose con las súplicas y el desesperante dolor en su voz rota.

Se mordió el labio y alzó más a Yukio para entrar mejor, casi lo tenía de cabeza en la cama y en el aire sus pies se retorcían, sus dedos se estiraban y se contraían sin control, tirando de la cadena que acompañaba los chillidos de la cama. “T” empujó más hondo dentro del chico y lo vio agarrarse el rostro sin saber qué hacer con semejante sufrimiento, clavándose las uñas en la frente, bajando por sus ojos y mejillas, lastimándose el cuello y pecho sin parar de gritar, hundiendo los dedos en su pelvis donde estaba ardiendo por dentro. Era como si hubiesen dejado encendida una de esas cintas con gritos pregrabados para las películas de terror.

El pelinegro más alto pudo adivinar sus pensamientos, “¿por qué no me desmayo?, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo esto, no quiero sentir nada… por favor, ¿por qué tardo tanto en morir?”. Era lo que todos deliraban en este punto. Llegó a los labios de Kasamatsu devorándolos a gusto, ahogándolo y cortándole la respiración con su lengua porque el mayor no podía controlarse, hasta que se corrió finalmente como ácido que se derramaba en cada herida de Kasamatsu. Entonces “T” separó sus bocas con gruesos hilos de saliva cayendo, combinados con la sangre del diente roto de Yukio.

El cuerpo del chico ultrajado daba una que otra sacudida repentina y “T” se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con sus ojos claros inyectados en sangre. Seguramente se le habían reventado algunos vasos oculares por haber sido sometido a tanta presión, no era raro.

Como premio sacó el anillo del pene de Yukio ya colorado por la acumulación, y aunque no hubo orgasmo ni placer todo el semen contenido salió despedido por cuenta propia. Le liberó las piernas y se las separó, dejándolas abiertas para que todos vieran como su ano se contraía casi con vida propia, expulsando semen y sangre.

Yukio le suplicó en voz muy baja que acabara con todo, que lo matara ya, no aguantaba. Pero él no era tan amable.

— Aún no.

…

Kasamatsu no entendía cómo seguía vivo, mucho menos despierto. El dolor lo martirizaba entero y no podía mover nada ya, no le quedaba voluntad, no había esperanzas para él… simplemente quería descansar.

Oyó unos suaves tintineos, “T” se quitaba los piercings de su miembro, todos cubiertos con su sangre. Éste chorreaba semen rojizo que no se limpió al acercarse nuevamente al más bajo que ya no tenía fuerzas para huir, hablar o llorar. Pasó la mano tras la espalda de Kasamatsu para sentarlo en la orilla de la cama y con la otra mano se bajó un poco más el pantalón, para después tomar su polla flácida y dirigirla a la boca del mayor.

— N- no… no más…

— Shhh, solo un poco más. Buen chico.

Kasamatsu no pudo evitar que lo invadiera y empezara a bombear sus caderas, follándole la boca para excitarse y que se le volviera a endurecer. El azabache del lunar iba aumentando de velocidad mientras su sexo se hacía más grande y comenzaba a ahogar a Yukio, hasta que lo agarró del pelo y empezó a embestirlo tan salvajemente que el ojiazul lo sentía asomarse dentro de su garganta, por lo tanto su esófago convulsionó y empezó a vomitar.

“T” no se separó y Kasamatsu alzó los brazos en un último esfuerzo por alejarlo, sin embargo sus manos lo empujaron con la misma fuerza que un par de hojas de árbol. Se estaba ahogando con su vómito que no lograba salir del todo, chorreándose por el pecho del muchacho mientras el más alto seguía moviéndose entre los grumos de comida abarrotados. Se hundió bien adentro para derramarse, manteniendo firmemente sujeta la cabeza de Yukio contra él hasta el punto que la nariz del mayor estaba enterrada en su pelo púbico.

Soltó un gemido mientras su semen seguía bombeando. Kasamatsu no podía respirar, luchaba pero no podía; sus ojos empezaron a virarse y al no poder tragar el semen le salió por las fosas nasales. No supo si se desmayó pero ya no tenía a ese sujeto en la boca y pudo volver a respirar, estaba acostado en la cama otra vez, de costado para expulsar el vómito.

¿Ya había acabado todo?

— ¿Hago que se cague encima?

— **No, por hoy está bien.**

— **Estuvo perfecto.**

— **Espléndido como siempre.**

— **Gracias, T.**

Fue lo último que escuchó Yukio. Cuando perdió la consciencia nuevamente, esta vez estuvo muy seguro de que había muerto.

 

 

 

Despertó gritando, otra vez, dentro de un auto estacionado.

— ¿Siempre te levantas así? Debes dar mucho problema en tu edificio.

Por reflejo Yukio se pegó a la puerta de su lado, tratando de abrirla inútilmente. “T” expulsó el humo apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre el tablero del auto y quitó los seguros para bajar, más elegantemente que Kasamatsu, por supuesto, que cayó sobre su brazo en el pavimento en medio de un quejido. A éste no le importó demasiado, todas sus alertas estaban encendidas y se apuró en levantarse cuando “T” hubo rodeado el carro para llegar frente a él, con las manos en sus bolsillos luego de lanzarle su mochila a sus pies. Kasamatsu también tenía su ropa puesta otra vez, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— Tranquilo, ya no voy a hacerte nada. Estás vivo, ¿no?

Era verdad, sin embargo Yukio siguió a la defensiva. Quería golpearlo y al mismo tiempo salir corriendo pero el cuerpo no le respondía, pensó que le habían dado una droga paralizante cuando simplemente se trataba del miedo a ese hombre. No supo cómo pudo mantenerse en pie, sin echarse a llorar como niña ni orinarse los pantalones. No había olvidado nada de lo que pasó, sería imposible que lo hiciera, y entonces revivió todas las sensaciones, el pánico y el dolor que le revolvieron el estómago y le erizaron la piel.

— No te muevas tanto. Aunque no te duela nada por los analgésicos las heridas en el recto son delicadas.

— Ya déjame ir…

— Técnicamente estás libres, ¿ves? —señaló a su alrededor. A Yukio le costó un poco reconocer el sitio en que estaban, a solo una cuadra de su departamento, demasiado cerca para entender que este demente sabía dónde vivía. Pero aparte de eso, joder, un alivio inmenso lo invadió— Debes estar débil así que asegúrate de comer bien y descansar un poco más.

— Cómo…

— ¿Cómo sigues vivo? Nadie te iba a matar, de hecho un médico te atendió muy bien durante los tres días que estuviste inconsciente.

¿Tres días? ¡¿Tres días, por todos los cielos?!

— La universidad… ¡mis clases, cabrón!

— Eso está arreglado. Se mandó una constancia de tu reposo médico a tu facultad y lugar de trabajo por el terrible accidente que sufriste.

Claro, _accidente_.

— Así que se encargaron de todo, eh… me vigilaban antes de todo esto.

El otro pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros y eso lo mosqueó de sobre manera.

— También tienes diente nuevo, aunque el moretón del golpe tardará en irse.

— Me cercioraría de eso, pero tengo todos los dedos vendados.

— Solo cuatro. También sanarán.

Kasamatsu se rió, aunque era como una risa de loco.

— Te lo tomas tan a la ligera, maldito enfermo. —el del lunar no se inmutó.

— Fue solo un _spiel_ , un juego.

— ¡¿Un juego?! ¡¡¿Secuestrar, torturar, degradar y violar a alguien te parece un juego?!!

— A los que tienen plata, sí. Por cierto, aquí está tu parte. —él no lo entendió, aún cuando “T” le acercó un fajo de billetes, tan grueso como los que solo había visto en películas. Con esto podría pagar muchas mensualidades por adelantado y comer decentemente por un buen tiempo— Es lo que te llevas por participar _una noche_.

El más bajo dudó en tomarlo. ¿Así que le hicieron todas esas cosas y luego le pagaban?

— ¿Es para que mantenga la boca cerrada?

— Tómalo como quieras. Después de pasar por ese shock a muchos se les hace más llevadero con el dinero, más para un chico que hace solo meses que se mudó de su pueblito y apenas gana para sobrevivir.

Sí, lo habían investigado muy bien. Arriba del fajo de billetes había una tarjeta que no poseía ni nombre ni dirección, solo un número telefónico que a juzgar por la confianza con la que “T” se lo daba debía ser imposible de rastrear.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Por si quieres volver. —¿volver? ¿alguien querría eso?— Como dije, para algunos es más llevadero con el dinero, y muchos regresan cuando lo necesitan. _Solo por una noche._

— ¿Entonces esos chicos…? Los que estaban esposados…

— Sí, todos ellos ya conocían la dinámica. Estaban ahí por propia voluntad.

Esto era demasiado para él, no lograba asimilar nada.

— ¿Acaso existe alguien… que pueda acostumbrarse a eso?

— Unos pocos.

— ¿Y tú…?

El ojiverde lo miró sin expresión, como un precioso muñeco, cuando entonces el viento balanceó su flequillo hasta levantarlo y descubrir el resto de su rostro. Donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo… no había nada, solo piel feamente cicatrizada por una quemadura. Éste se pasó la mano por los cabellos como si nada y le sonrió sutilmente, como lo hizo en el callejón cuando lo ayudaba, y la brisa cesó devolviendo su flequillo a su lugar.

Kasamatsu quiso preguntarle si acaso… si acaso pasó por el mismo infierno que él experimentó antes de convertirse en el torturador. No pudo y lo vio alejarse sin decir nada más.

Mientras “T” caminaba de vuelta al auto le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano al perplejo Yukio.

— Cuídate, Kasamatsu Yukio, o podrías toparte con personas muy malas por ahí.


End file.
